Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to methods for controlling the emission of airborne particles generated during either or both the dismantling and moving of structures and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to methods for reducing the emission of airborne particles generated during either or both the dismantling and moving of structures by spraying the structures with a foam prior to either or both the dismantling and moving of such structures.